


D O M I N O

by s_nder (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Choking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Smut, Violence, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/s_nder
Summary: When you love someone so much, but jealousy destroys that relationship. But because you're afraid of being alone you can't leave that hell.





	D O M I N O

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first fanfic. and ofc it was a fail bc I wanted it to be more gory and angst but for that I had to explain the background of both characters (but maybe I will later idk). As my first language is not english it's quite difficult to write without mistakes, so apologies in advance. (I wanted this to be longer to but it's 6 am and I'm dying sosorryyy byeee)  
> I upload as a test to see if anyone is interested. Thank you! ♡

He couldn't remember when was the moment that everything started to go wrong. When things became more complicated. Everything became more sinuous for both of them. Neither of them could get away from that anymore. He was a little bit terrified by the fact of not wanting or not being able to leave him. Also the fact of not being just a victim, but also a victimizer. It was a master-slave relationship, and not only sexually. What had happened? When? Why?

"Have you heard anything I said?" With a snap of his fingers, Ten causes Taeyong to wake up from those dark thoughts that suddenly invaded him. That's weird. Sure he associated it with something they were talking about. "I've been talking to myself all this time?" 

The youngest pouts, thinking that the other hadn't heard at all. Not that the conversation was deep, but Ten noticed that Taeyong didn't seem interested in what he was telling him. "I heard you, I just kept thinking about what you had said before." Taeyong replies, trying not to make him feel bad. Although he had really heard a part of his talk. "I really don'tt know how you can be with two or more people in one night, I would not have that stamina," he says with a mischievous smile on his face as he crosses his legs.

Ten was a very good friend, they knew each other a lot. They knew each other for 8 years so they knew each other really well and they had spent many things together, so they knew enough secrets about each other. But what they keep them together were the good times they share and shared when they were together. They were and they are good brothers. But lately Ten has little time, so when he can he tries to catch up on irrelevant things in life with Taeyong. Even so, Taeyong still keeps for himself a couple of things that afflicts him. 

"Well, I've always been like that and you know it well, it's no surprise, I like to fuck, what can I say? And you're not the right one to talk, right? Being with Jaehyun is like being with two or more people in one night, sure you end up just as tired. " Ten says jokingly.

The pink haired boy nods, almost with a proud look. "I can't complain about Jae. He's a very good boyfriend."

Ten makes a disgusted face just to annoy him "Since when did you change so much?" This caught Taeyong off guard, but when the other continued talking, he laughed, "You were funnier before, y'know, I remember that sometimes you woke up in houses of strangers for drinking too much ... I guess finding a boyfriend made you mature."  
Taeyong lets out a bittersweet laugh, hoping Ten wouldn't notice "At some point I had to do it, Ten."

The younger man smiles broadly and gets up from the couch, approaching the pink haired boy, rubbing his hair as a sign of approval. He hugs him tightly, even crushing him with his weight, causing the other to complain, even though he hugs him back. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth, the soft, affectionate caresses. Only a few small laughs that only they could understand interrupted the silence from time to time, while enjoying a small ray of sun that filtered through the window. Taeyong's cold hands touch his cheek and occasionally Ten's nape, while Ten gently strokes his hair, making Taeyong relax little by little.  
The truth is that Ten didn't like to talk about his concerns and always showed his bright side to everyone, trying to avoid conflict or well...his own conflicts, trying to pretend that everything was fine. And while the young man doesn't know anything about Taeyong's worries, he could notice that he was more stressed than before, irritable, tense. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to break into his privacy either. If he didn't tell him, it must be for something. Although he thought it shouldn't be very serious, Taeyong used to be very sensitive too. He sighs when he notices that the older one falls asleep and stays for a while watching his friend rest.

 

 

 

 

 

When Taeyong wakes up he can feel that his body is heavy. Even if he has slept, he hadn't rested very well. Sitting in the couch, he rubs an eye, looking towards the window, noticing that it was already night, but he is startled when he hears a noise in the kitchen. Little by little he gets up and goes to the corridor that leads there. He squeeze his lips, with anger and fear. He wants to talk, but the kitchen's voice interrupts him. "Ten was here, right?"

Taeyong leans against the wall, resigned. He wasn't going to tell him. What was the point? All days the same. Always a fight. Why can not they be at peace? But ... what was he really complaining about? He was the same. "He came to talk for a while." He answers crossed arms. He hears another noise in the kitchen, a little louder, but he dosn't dare enter. "That was it." He murmurs.

After a couple of minutes, his boyfriend comes out of the kitchen, looking at him from above with a cold look that made him tremble, although it was not the first time he saw that expression. "You know I don't like him, how many times have I told you? I don't want you to talk to him." Jaehyun's tone of voice was monotonous. The older one's heart was racing, mixed between fury and terror. "He's a friend, I told you that ... no ... I can't tell him n-not to come, he's just a friend, it's unfair!" His eyes were watery.

Jaehyun takes a step forward. "I told you not to talk to him anymore, don't you hear me?! Are you an idiot? Sure! You're just a good for nothing! I told you, that guy just wants to fuck you, you're just a dipshit!"

Taeyong pushes him, with a smirk on his face, although he had already begun to cry. "And what did I tell you about Johnny ?! It's the same! It's exactly the same, asshole!" He bites his lips until part of his inner lip starts to bleed. "Sure you already fucked him, didn't you?!" He lets out an ironic laugh, hurted, hoping none of his imagination is real.

This was already common, it was daily. Increasingly violent, each time the fantasies of both became more stupid, however fighting had become a habit. They couldn't look at each other without fighting. However, they loved each other, didn't they? Or were they simply afraid of being alone?

Jaehyun can't control his anger and hits his boyfriend in the face so hard that he throws him to the ground. He chuckles softly when he notices Taeyong sobbing in pain and looking down at him with his feels mixed. "Did you do it?" Taeyong asks, but hurted by uncertainty. His boyfriend doesn't say a word, just squatting in front of his face, caressing him so softly, as if apologizing for what he had just done. The older one looks into his eyes, looking for a desperate response and bites his already injured lips again, while stifling sobs. He grabs him tightly from the sweater, pulling him close to his body. They could feel each other's breathing, touching their lips. It was tortuous.

Jaehyun sneaks his hand inside Taeyong's shirt, making the other complain. He felt that he was invading him. It was so suddenly. His hands were grossly heavy in comparison to his own, and when he wanted to, he was bestially rough, but even so, when he wanted to, he was angelicly delicate. His mind was confused. The younger one imprisons him against his body, while with his fingers he pinches a nipple, making his boyfriend to groan under his breath. Taking advantage of the situation, he kisses him roughly, grabbing him tightly by the hair. They sigh in the kiss, beginning to rub each other. Taeyong hugs him by the neck, causing him to lose stability and crush him with his weight. He can feel how Jaehyun bites his lips, pulling them with enough force, causing him to whine because of the pain. Jaehyun gives him a couple of kisses on the cheek and he disgustingly licks his face until he reaches his neck, where he marks it with violence. His nails are nailed dangerously at his waist, causing Taeyong to whimper. He hits him softly on the back, panting. "Ple-please ... seriously ..." As he stepped back a little and noticed Taeyong's tearful face, Jaehyun smiled slightly. "I'm going to mark you so that Ten knows that you're mine, although you're already pretty marked, right?"

The truth is that both Taeyong and Jaehyun had marks. They had different types of marks, some more superficial than others, but both decided to hide them for the sake of each other, although in the long run, it turned into bitterness and sadness.

"N..-I don't need more marks ..." Taeyong replies while his boyfriend takes him off the pajama pants he was wearing. "Really!" He raises his voice, kicking him. His boyfriend growls, grabbing him by the neck and choking him. "This again? You know it gets annoying, right?" he begins to lower Taeyong's boxers to the knees. Taeyong starts coughing. He can feel the pressure, his whole face was numbed, the lack of air... he starts hitting the ground. "Are you going to stay still, then?" His boyfriend asks, licking his own lips while appreciating that view of his pathetic boyfriend. When he notices that the other tries to answer, he releases him and gently caresses his waist. You could hear the desperate breath and cough of the pink haired boy. Jaehyun slighly leans his head on Taeyong's chest, listening to his heart. He stays like that for a while and lowers slowly, running his tongue all the way to his hole. He holds his thighs tightly and begins to lick it, listening to his moans between cries. Taeyong on the other hand hid his face between both arms. He felt humiliated. He twitches wanting a little more. He still felt an overwhelming pain in his throat, but it didn't prevent him from enjoying that moment.

Was it wrong? He had already gotten used to that relationship. He didn't know another relationship anymore. He felt sick. But the worst thing is that at this point he thought that Jaehyun got used to that kind of relationship too. They needed to stop.

Little by little he uncovers his face and strokes his boyfriend's hair. "Jae -...hyun... more..." he blushes and grabs him by the hair, making him fuck him with his tongue, reaching as deep as he could, making him moan shameless. He twitches with pleasure, while his boyfriend digs his nails into his thighs, making him bleed. "Ha..aa-ha...s- so good...!" over time, his soft and adorable hair was messy because of the sweat. Jaehyun pulls away, and licks the blood from his thighs. "You taste so good... although you're always so needy," he clarifies, rubbing his hole with a finger, feeling how it throbs.

Taeyong can't answer, he simply lays down with his chest on the floor to not look at him. "What a pity, I really wanted to see your slutty face." Jaehyun takes off his own boxers, which were already completely soaked because of Taeyong's cries, and masturbates slowly, taking advantage of his own precum as a lubricant. He fits between the legs of his boyfriend, although he rouhgly grabs his hip so he can fuck him in all fours and, positioning himself, he begins to enter, biting his neck, while his nails marked him as his property. Taeyong drools when whining and his legs tremble, trying to hold on, but it was difficult because his boyfriend, instead of holding him, he was just crushing him. He could feel the heavy gasps in his ear as he filled him and that turned him on more. He turns his head a little and kisses him. Being completely full, they stay for a while, even, perhaps by mistake, one of their hands are intertwined, but they decide not to let them go, and they kiss with more passion, until they hurt themselves again on the lips. Both pant and smile bitterly. Jaehyun grabs Taeyong's hair and hits his head on the floor, making a dry noise, making his boyfriend dizzy for a long time, even cry in pain. The youngest has fun with the expression of pain, pampering the thin body, and aggressively thrust, making the other whimper as he gave him no respite. Taeyong looks at him out of the corner of his eye and can only reach down and touch himself to forget the pain and the bad moment that had just happened. His head was still spinning. Suddenly, he feels Jaehyun's nails seeping on his back, marking him, opening old wounds. The older can only laugh, perhaps losing his head a little. "Mo- .. more ..." Taeyong whines feeling lines of blood run down his back. His boyfriend, on the other hand, knew where to touch so he would lose his head, and he used it to his advantage. It had not been long and his dick wanted to explode, but he knew it wasn't the time.

He claws his fingernails on Jaehyun's big back, unintentionally exploiting one of his sores, which he had formerly done when he put out a cigarette there. He marks him with fury and drools on his shoulder. He feels how Jaehyun ram his prostate with precision and brutality, making him unable to hold on anymore. "N - ..no ...I can't, I'm cumming..." And he cums between them, making their chests a mess, while his legs trembles, and his dick throbs between them as he spills his seed. He feels so tired, yet so satisfied and hot. He buries his face on his boyfriend chest, enjoying their sweat. 

Jaehyun feels how his boyfriend squeezes him and lifts his shirt, sucking on his nipples, drooling while biting softly, feeling the his boyfriend's hand caress his head. He throws him to the ground, listening as he complained because the overstimulation, but he needs to reach his orgasm as well. It didn't take much, more than a few thrusts to cum inside the older one, and he could feel how it dripped between his buttcheeks.

He hugs him tightly but they do not say anything for a while, although the first speaker is Taeyong. "I think a shower would be the best." Jaehyun nods, and everyone goes to bathe separately, taking care of their wounds, and returning to normal.

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't know very well what time it is, but it was afternoon. He was the first to wake up. Again, he hadn't rested very well. At least it was a weekend. He remember the day before and rubs his head in pain. He turns to see that Jaehyun was still asleep, turning his back on him. He was naked, so he could see all the marks he had made over time. All the marks of his nails when he was jealous. Many marks of cigarettes. More than he would like. He wasn't proud of that. He was not very different from Jaehyun when he was jealous, maybe he was worse, that's why he couldn't blame him. He approaches a little, wanting warmth. He kisses the marks with affection, making his boyfriend complain a little and turn around. Jaehyun looked peaceful when he slept, he looked so different. He noticed a couple of hickeys on Jaehyun's chest that were his, but also some on his wrist. Those weren't his. They were quite deep, and some seemed current. His heart sank and his eyes got teary. He caresses them with love. He knew that that relationship was intoxicating them both, but they were not strong enough to let it go. He turns his back on him and makes him embrace him, while looking out the window, no longer sleepy. "I didn't fuck Johnny, y'know?" Jaehyun clarifies with a hoarse voice from sleep, without opening his eyes. "I know... I'm sorry." Taeyong replies, closing his eyes, stroking his hands, and wishing that his relationship will become healthier, because he doesn't want to let him go.


End file.
